This invention relates to a method of monitoring a cellular communication network, and in particular to a method of detecting a possibility of interference between cells of the network. In addition, the invention relates to a management node in the cellular communication network.
In a cellular network, it is well known that there is a risk of interference between neighbouring cells that transmit on the same frequency or frequencies. It is also known that cells transmitting on the same frequency can identify their transmissions by encoding their transmissions with physical cell identities such as scrambling codes. A user device that is active within the cell can then detect the transmissions intended for it by detecting transmissions that have been encoded with the specified scrambling code or other physical cell identity.